Cosmetic compositions are generally defined as compositions suitable for application to the human body. Cosmetic compositions such as creams and lotions are used to moisturize skin and keep it in a smooth supple condition. Pigmented cosmetic compositions such as makeup, blush, lipstick, etc. are used color to the skin and lips. Since color is one of the most important reasons for wearing cosmetics, color containing cosmetics must be very carefully formulated to provide maximum wear and effect.
One of the long standing problems with makeup, particularly lipstick, is the tendency of the cosmetic to blot or transfer from the skin onto other surfaces such as glassware, silverware, clothing, etc. This not only creates soiling on implements, but forces the lipstick user to reapply the cosmetic at fairly short intervals in order to keep the lips colored.
The object of the invention is to formulate a cosmetic composition for application to skin or lips which exhibits superior transfer resistance when compared with traditional makeup formulations.